Shogun: Total War
"Shogun: Total War" to pierwsza część w serii Total War. Wydana w 2000 r. Jest historyczną wielką grą strategiczną umieszczoną w Sengoku Jidai ("Wiek wojny narodowej") okres feudalny Japonii]. Gra łączy turowy rozwój prowincji z bitwy w czasie rzeczywistym. Gracz zakłada rolę jednej z siedmiu Daimyo w jego próbach zjednoczyć kraj i stania się władcą jako nowy Shogun. Jej krytyczny i komercyjny sukces uchylił do szeregu następnych, z których dziewięć jest do tej pory. W 2001 roku wydano pakiet rozszerzający, Mongol Invasion. Gra została wydana w 2012 roku, a Total War: Shogun 2 i wydanie zremasterowane wersji gry wydano na Steam w 2015 roku. Rozgrywka "Shogun: Total War" koncentruje się na wojnie samurajów w okresie Sengoku japońskiej historii. Gra stawia gracza w pozycji japońskiego daimyo w celu podboju Japonii poprzez siłę militarną, dyplomację, szpiegostwo, handel i religię, a tym samym zajmując pozycję szoguna. "Shogun" obejmuje dwa główne obszary zabawy. Mapa kampanii, polegająca na tym, że gracz porusza swoje wojska, prowadzi dyplomację, buduje infrastrukturę swoich prowincji i wykonuje różne inne zadania niezbędne do prowadzenia ich frakcji. Element taktyki w czasie rzeczywistym pozwala graczowi na przejęcie dowodzenia jednym z ich armii i osobiście kierować przebiegiem wszelkich bitew, które mają miejsce. Gra składa się z siedmiu frakcji, które gracz może wybrać jako gra, każdy z japońskich klanów historycznych. Wyspa Kyūshū i południowy zachód od Honshū obejmują klany Shimazu, Mōri i klany klanu | Takeda, podczas gdy klany Oda i Imagawa kontrolują centralne części Honshū. W północnej części Honshū znajdują się klany Uesugi i clan | Hōjō. Chociaż każdy z klanów ma dostęp do tych samych szerokich jednostek i technologii oraz rozpoczyna grę o tej samej ilości ziemi, każdy z klanów ma szczególną przewagę w danym obszarze. Na przykład klan Imagawa trenuje skuteczniejsze agentki szpiegowskie, podczas gdy klan Takeda może produkować wyższą jakość kawalerii. Mniejsze, niezależne frakcje są reprezentowane jako klany rebeliantów i ronin. Wielkie epizody historyczne epoki, takie jak Ikki | Ikko Ikki powstanie i rozprzestrzenianie się Chrześcijaństwa, można doświadczyć poprzez wydarzenia.Gracze mają możliwość skorzystania z europejskiej technologii uzupelniającej poprzez interakcję z lokalnymi mocarstwami europejskimi okresu, Portugal i Dutch Trading Post. To jednak nie jest bez konsekwencji, daiymo postrzegane zbyt blisko tych obcych cudzoziemców prawdopodobnie znajdą swoje ziemie w masowej rewolcie. Kampania Główna kampania "Shogun: Total War" obejmuje gracza wybierającego klan i zmierzającego do wyeliminowania wrogów i stania się shogunem feudalnej Japonii. Każda frakcja kontroluje różne historyczne prowincje. Każda prowincja pozwala na uprawę terenów rolniczych, budowę strażnic i zamku. Niektóre prowincje posiadają zasoby naturalne, które wymagają budowy kopalni, aby je móc wydobywać. Prowincje przybrzeżne mogą również tworzyć porty, aby zwiększyć handel. Każdy zamek ma przestrzeń do rozbudowy o wiele budynków wojskowych i dj] s, które umożliwiają produkcję konkretnych jednostek i agentów wojskowych. Każdy zamek może obsługiwać tylko pewną liczbę budynków pomocniczych. Zamki można rozbudowywać, aby zwiększyć ich obronność i odporność na oblężenie. Produkcja jednostek i budowa budynków jest ograniczona ilością "koku", jaką gracz ma; '' Koku '' jest generowany w zależności od siły gospodarki frakcji i zbiorów. Jednostki i budynki wymagają czasu na produkcję; Każda kolej oznacza jeden sezon. Podczas każdej tury gracz może poruszać jednostkami na mapie. Jednostki wchodzą w skład armii lub agentów i mogą być przeniesione do prowincji, która graniczy z tym, w którym się znajdują. Jednak zarówno agenci, jak i armia mogą podróżować dłużej, korzystając z portów, umożliwiając im przemieszczanie się z jednej prowincji przybrzeżnej do drugiej z portem w jednym turze. Wojska składają się z oddziałów wojskowych, takich jak włóczni, kawalerzyści i łucznicy. Jeśli armia wejdzie w bitwę, jednostki zostaną odtworzone w trybie taktycznym w czasie rzeczywistym. Każda armia jest prowadzona przez generała, który posiada ocenę honorową, która wzrasta i spada pod ogólny sukces lub niepowodzenie; Jeśli generał wielokrotnie dotrzyma porażki, mogą zaakceptować seppuku. Daimyo frakcji i jego spadkobiercy są również reprezentowane jako generałowie - jeśli daimyo zostanie zabity i nie ma żadnych spadkobierców, frakcja zostaje wyeliminowana z gry. Kiedy armia zostanie przeniesiona do wroga lub neutralnej prowincji, będzie angażować się w walkę z tym, co wrogie armie już mieszkają w prowincji, czy też się oczyści. Armia może również położyć oblężenie zamku prowincji; Po pewnym czasie zamek zostanie wyczerpany, a garnizon zostanie zmuszony do poddania, jeśli nie złamie oblężenia lub nie otrzyma ulgi. Oblężenie może spowodować zniszczenie budynków zamku, wymagające naprawy. Do każdej frakcji dostępnych jest kilka agentów. Podstawowym agentem jest emisariusz (dyplomata), który może być użyty do negocjacji sojuszy i zawieszenia broni, a także próby łapowania armii wroga lub neutralnego, aby dołączyć do frakcji gracza. Gdy frakcje budują swoją infrastrukturę, dostępne są inne środki, takie jak ninja i shinobi, były zabójca generałów i agentów wroga, podczas gdy ostatni mogą szpiegować w prowincji wroga lub wykonać przeciwdziałanie powstaniu w domowych prowincjach. Każdy z agentów ma ocenę honorową, która decyduje o tym, jak skutecznie mogą one być w jakiejkolwiek konkretnej misji. W miarę postępu gry gracz skontaktuje się z europejskimi przedsiębiorcami; Pierwsi portugalscy jezuici, którzy wymienialiby broń palną i przyjęli katolicyzm przez klan, a później Holendrzy, którzy sprzedają broń bez konieczności konwersji. Jeśli frakcja zmieni się z buddyzmu na katolicyzm, daje się zdolność do produkcji kapłanów jezuitów, którzy oprócz działania jako emisariuszy, przekształcają ludność, a tym samym rzadziej powodują rebelię z powodu religii. Wojna System bojowy tworzy drugi obszar rozgrywki. W przeciwieństwie do części kampanii, gracze kontrolują walki w czasie rzeczywistym. Jeśli jednak gracz zdecyduje, gra może automatycznie rozwiązać problemy na mapie kampanii, biorąc pod uwagę czynniki takie jak siła liczb, broń i teren. Poza głównym trybem kampanii gracze mogą uczestniczyć w odtworkach historycznych bitew, które obejmowały okres Sengoku. W każdej walce gracze otrzymują dostęp do armii składającej się z różnych jednostek.Jednostki wchodzą w skład samurajów i ashigaru i należą do kategorii łuczników, włóczników, kawalerii i piechoty. Każda jednostka ma swoje wewnętrzne zalety, wady, koszt i ogólny poziom skuteczności. Gracze muszą używać współczesnej taktyki i formacji z jednostkami, które mają do pokonania wrogów; Nauki, Sun Tzu's '' Wojna sztuki" są integralną częścią taktyki stosowanej przez sztuczną sztuczną zabawę i aby gracz odniósł sukces. Teren pola bitwy i pogoda wpływają na walkę. Każda jednostka ma morale, które może wzrosnąć, jeśli walka będzie dobra dla ich klanu, lub zmniejszenie liczby przypadków, takich jak ciężkie ofiary lub śmierć generała. Jeśli morale jednostki zostaną zerwane, będą rout; W pewnych okolicznościach jednostki generujące trasy mogą być poruszane przez generała. Kiedy jednostka wroga rutuje, mogą zostać przechwycone przez przyjazne jednostki, do wykorzystania w oku z okupem w trybie kampanii. Zwycięstwo w bitwie jest osiągane przez zranienie każdego wroga, albo przez zabicie lub przechwycenie przeciwnej armii. Armia może położyć się na zamki, zastępując otwarte walki lądowe z walką bliską w granicach murów zamkowych. Multiplayer Początkowo Electronic Arts gościła multiplayer za Shogun Total War. Były dwa oddzielne serwery; Jeden dla Shogun Total War, a drugi dla Warlord Edition. W foyer gracze mieli punkty obok swoich nazwisk. Punkty te były nazywane honorem. Gracz zaczął od 100. honoru. W oparciu o zwycięstwo lub utratę, gracz zyskał lub stracił honoru. Aby zapobiec ekspertom od gry początkujących i zdobywania honoru, ekspert, który miał 49 punktów honoru niż początkujący, straciłby punkty nawet wtedy, gdy pokonał początkującego. System honoru został wdrożony, aby uczynić multiplayer większą zabawę i wyzwanie. Jeśli gracze chcieli zagrać bez zmiany punktów honoru, gospodarz mógł po prostu ustawić grę na "przyjazny" tryb. Serwery Shogun miały wielu graczy, gdy ich gospodarzem był EA. Role-playing była bardzo popularna, a ten okres jest uważany przez wielu fanów za najlepszy i najbardziej nostalgiczny. Sama bitwa była bardzo szybka, nieubłagana błędami i bardzo zależała od indywidualnych umiejętności zarówno w wyborze wojskowym, jak i przede wszystkim w wojsku. W Shogun każda armia mogłaby wygrać nad drugą za pomocą sprytnych, szybkich i precyzyjnych strategii. W późniejszych grach z Total War wybrano wybór wojskowy. To dlatego wielu fanów nadal odnosi się do Shoguna jako najczystszej i najzdolniejszej z gier Total War. Przed uruchomieniem Rome: Total War "Activision" EA wyłączyła zarówno Shogun Total War, jak i serwery Warlord Edition. Gracze przechodzili do drugiej serii Total War, podczas gdy nowi gracze unikały serii Shogun. Niektórzy gracze chcieli wrócić do Shogun Total War. Gospodarze mieli własne serwery, w których gracze mogli się dołączyć bez rejestracji. Rozszerzenia Wydanie Shogun: Total War nastąpiło w sierpniu 2001 r. "Mongol Invasion" ". Pakiet rozszerzenia dodał kampanię Mongols, która miała miejsce podczas nieudanego, XIII w. Inwazji Mongołów na Japonię. Kampania mogłaby być rozgryta zarówno jako najeźdźca, jak i jako japończyk. Rozbudowa i oryginalna gra zostały wydane w "Warlord Edition" gry, wydanej we wrześniu 2001 roku. Rozwój "Shogun: Total War" został ogłoszony na początku 1999 r., Opracowany przez Creative Assembly w Electronic Arts. Gra była pierwszym produktem wysokiego ryzyka biznesowego The Creative Assembly; Poprzednie produkty dotyczyły tworzenia gier wideo dla marki EA Sports. Gra była początkowo pomyślana jako strategia czasu rzeczywistego "B-title", wykorzystywana przez grafikę 2D, jednakże rozprzestrzeniająca się karta 3D wśród konsumentów doprowadziła do przejścia na grafikę 3D. Gra nie była wystarczająco merytoryczna po prostu z bitwami w czasie rzeczywistym; Simpson przypomina, że "problem polegał na tym, że bitwy były bardzo krótkie, a my potrzebowaliśmy czegoś, aby to powiązać i zmusić ludzi do obrony".Rezultatem było wprowadzenie mapy kampanii, mającej dostarczyć graczowi szerszą strategiczną perspektywę i kontekst walki. Wybrał feudalny Japonia te ustawienia;Oprócz tego, że uważano go za "cool", okres Sengoku został wybrany, ponieważ pozwolił on na kilka różnych frakcji, które mogłyby potencjalnie wygrać konflikt, a także dzięki wprowadzeniu do Japonii prochu Pozwalają na szybkie zmiany w grze drzewo technologii. W trakcie rozwoju Shogun: Total War przekształciła się w grę taktyczną w czasie rzeczywistym, koncentrując się na historycznej autentyczności. W tym celu Zgromadzenie Kreatywne skorzystało z pomocy Turnbull (historyk) | Stephen Turnbull, wojskowego historyka doradzającego studio. Filmy "jidaigeki" autorstwa Akira Kurosawa były źródłem inspiracji, a fragmenty sławnego Mt. Scena z zamku Fuji z jego filmu z 1985 roku "" (film) Ran]] "nawet pojawiły się w punktacji wstępnej do wydania Warlord gry. Elementy Słońce Tzu "Wojna Sztuki" zostały włączone do gry inteligencji gry sztucznej inteligencji], aby zapewnić bardziej autentyczne decyzje kontrolowanych przez komputer frakcji w W czasie rzeczywistym aspektów gry. Frakcje Dostępne od początku gry * 20px Klan Shimazu * 20px Klan Mori * 20px Klan Oda * 20px Klan Imagawa * 20px Klan Takeda * 20px Klan Hojo * 20px Klan Uesugi Dostępne warunkowo Po zainstalowaniu dodatku The Mongol Invasion. * 20px Hordy mongolskie Po uruchomieniu gry dowolną frakcją i wpisaniu kodu .conan.. * 20px Buntownicy i rononowie en:Shogun: Total War de:Shogun: Total War Kategoria:Gry z serii